1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display rack, more particularly a display rack intended for the mounting of suspension shanks or hooks to display products in blister or cardboard packs.
2. The Prior Art
Display racks are generally constituted of buckled-sheet panels with holes for the attachment of suspension shanks or hooks to display products for sale. Such display racks are not very aesthetically pleasing, and do not enhance the products hung on them. Besides, these display racks are destined to present products in straight lines, without the possibility of displaying products on both sides of the rack, and they do not allow for successive panels of the display to be set up at an angle. Finally, known display racks are made out of large size elements making their transportation nearly impossible.